User talk:WarBlade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mordecai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 11:46, September 28, 2009 Guild Wars The name Warblade rings a bell. Are you the same Warblade that used to frequent the Guild Wars wikis? (Armond?). Unreal Warfare 11:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Armond Warblade is somebody else. I think he still posts on Guild Wars Wiki. -- WarBlade 22:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Material WarBlade, I don't understand how you can consider this trivia "irrelevant", as it's clearly a way for the developers to pay homage to the Mad Max series. I do understand and appreciate that you want to clean up the articles on this wiki, this is very evident from your contributions page, but what else is supposed to go in the Trivia section besides trivia? --Aelwrath45 02:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :agreed.. the sole purpose of a trivia section is to cite references to other media as well as any other interesting facts about said topic --Gimmy Doffa 02:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aelwrath45. Don't double post. ::Gimmy Doffa. I'm all for trivia in trivia subsections, but it should be appropriate to the article. I removed trivia that was appropriate to an entirely different article. -- WarBlade 02:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm really not trying to flame man, but I don't know what article could more more relevant to a Mad Max reference than the Mad Mel article? Do you mean the Beyond Thunderdome achievement article? Considering how new this Wiki is I think that all applicable information should be left intact, at least until there is a general (like at least more than just you) consensus that it is irrelevant. p.s. I really do appreciate your effort cleaning up this site. --Aelwrath45 03:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :The trouble with leaving the Beyond Thunderdome reference on the Mad Mel page is that it has opened the door for information tangents getting further and further from the core subject: Mad Mel - One character. The Borderlands character, Mad Mel, does not need to be embellished with all kinds of extra clutter about apocalyptic wastelands, road warriors and cars. It's a simple character name based on one other simple character name and that's the long and the short of it. The Beyond Thunderdome reference is something for the achievement page to touch on, the Mad Max series in general might be something for a general Borderlands page to touch on etc. Piling every Mad Max reference into every page that potentially has one is going to get messy in a real hurry. -- WarBlade 03:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::This is a wiki. The door is always open for "information tangents", it is up to us users to control them once they get too far out of control. I don't see any need to preempt this possible 'mess' by deleting relevant trivia from a brand new wiki trying to get a running start. --Aelwrath45 06:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::They have gone far enough out of control already. Lilith, Nine-Toes and Mad Mel to name three pages where the Trivia sections have been cluttered with repeat information (already in place on more appropriate pages) or unsubstantiated conjecture. Some of us are actually trying our best to cut down on the junk content and if you don't care to help wit that, that's fine, but please stop putting the rubbish back in once it has been removed. -- WarBlade 08:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::What you don't seem to understand is that your word isn't the final factor for what is rubbish or not. I'm done with this conversation. Bye. --Aelwrath45 14:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh I understand that perfectly well, but then nor are you the final arbiter of this wiki's content than anyone else here and yet your posts have been indicating that viewpoint. -- WarBlade 23:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) It would seem this conflict was more or less resolved "peacefully"... which is good. on a side note it may be helpful to start a page or forum post dedicated to references from other media, so if there are multiple references to other films,games,etc then a link can be added along with the trivia. so for instance it could say something like: "this is one of various refferences to blah blah blah".. and then a link could go to the page with the references--Gimmy Doffa 13:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I don't consider the matter resolved personally, but a revert war to correct a flaw is going to be worse than the flaw itself. :The idea about a page on references is sound I think. I was thinking about it earlier when I saw the list on the Borderlands page... The pop culture references might be better off in their own article, I agree, but the list on the Borderlands article should really be scaled back at the same time. -- WarBlade 14:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I have begun work on this idea. Currently it only exists in a text file on my PC. It looks as though it will get longish, so for the moment I'll just let it grow before creating the page on the wiki. -- WarBlade 13:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) On the TF2 wiki, another game heavy on cultural allusions, they made pages for each character - "List of References: Scout" which while I would prefer to call it "Allusions" and not "References" because "References" implies bibliographical sources, was a good system. I believe they also have lists of references for trailers and "Meet the Team" videos, which could be called exhibition videos as opposed to promotional ones similar to the Claptrap Web Series. I agree though, things like orange weapon descriptions have become redundant and sometimes incorrect on many pages; in cases such as those I think it is better to force the reader over to the in-depth page for the topic rather than give insufficient or unsatisfactory short quips. BrandonPiggie 19:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Vending machine page Thanks for your changes to the page. I like some of your wording changes in the text. I changed med kit back to med kits to match the other items and what is shown in-game. DLanyon 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :"Insta-Healths"? That makes no sense - "Vials" is the plural. As for Med Kits, I'm really trying to encourage using singular forms around here. I can see a better way of doing that on that page though, so heading to fix... -- WarBlade 18:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : Hey man, good compromise .. as for the insta-healths .. I checked just to be sure and that is how it is listed in-game when you access the med machine and that is how I was making the listings when I put it together. But since the other 2 machines aren't listed exactly the same way I guess it's not too important. And I understand about the plural vs singular .. I think it was in one of the forums where the issue was addressed and some reasoning behind when to use plural vs singular. For example Enemies instead of enemy page (or the 'Shields' page). But working together I know we'll get this wiki looking good. Thanks. DLanyon 01:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Bandit Page Suggestion HI Warblade,I was looking at the Bandit page, and I was thinking do you think it would be better to take the Psychos out of that page and keep them on the page that is dedicated to them just want to know your opinion.Goldring2013 08:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think that the best example of a group page with links to individuals that comprise the group is Crimson Lance. The Bandit page has always looked a mess to me, although it is not so bad now as it has been in the past. I think the best way to go would be to trim the Bandit page and extensively flesh out the articles for the individual units. -- WarBlade 05:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yea I looked at the Crimson Lance page and I think that it looks very clean, and that the Bandit page should be organized in that fashion, so that it is more "User-Friendly".Goldring2013 08:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai Page Serious thanks for the edit. It looks a lot cleaner and more factual. Since I prefer to play as Mordecai, that was very useful to me. - General Dripik 12:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Mod You're a sysop? 01:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I just have some experience with wikis and help in all directions with this one. -- WarBlade 02:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I wasn't sure if the move option was available to normal users, so when I saw you'd moved a page I asked for confirmation. 02:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Pandora: Atlas >> Dahl Er-yeah, actually. There are in-game refences to Atlas "not being on Pandora for decades" in the conversation loops with Marcus. Also, I think it's post-mission descriptors, where Hellena Blake mentions Sanctuary being a Crimson Lance fiefdom. Which is something not entirely possible in a very short amount of time. Also, mebbe it's just me, but in some of the screenies taken for the up and coming DL3 module, some of the interior shots (it's inferred are of Sanctuary) look really old. Like... decades of dilapidation. TrollofReason 08:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) destroyer (Trimming. Trivia association bloat should stop before the list of Cacodemons, Cthulu monsters, beholders etc. form an article in themselves.) lol. ty. 13:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, well I can see it happening. A few other articles around here are heading in the same direction. "(Insert Borderlands giant insect name) vaguely resembles... Aliens, Zerg, Antlions, the things from Starship Troopers, a few giant insect movies, some giant spider movies, the spidery things from Cloverfield, a spider I found last week in the sink..." Some people need to learn that trivia may be trivial, but should still be relevant to the topic. 0.o -- WarBlade 19:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Skagzilla Embedded Video I believe the video i had on skagzilla a while back was on topic as was the how to.. paragraph along with it, i saw no reason for that to be deleted 19:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Embedded videos are a problem. They displace text enough to cause issues with article layout, so their inclusion should be carefully considered, and in most cases a maximum limit of one video is more than sufficient. Now, if you observe what Fenrakk has done you'll see that text links have been provided to some strategy videos that don't clutter the page. I believe that this is preferable to filling the page with video boxes. -- WarBlade 22:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) the page was not "filled" with videos, there were two and the reason why i uploaded mine is because i believe it was better/easier than the currently uploaded one and rather than replace i added, yes the text was re-arranged but it did not cause a problem, it was still understandable and well presented, just because a few lines of text were then running alongside a video does not cause an issue, tell/show me this "issue" your speaking of that was caused by my video, are you telling me that because the text was beside it that it is now un-readable, somehow converted to a different language?? no. You felt like burning time which resulted in the time i spent uploading the video useless, in fact i cant find a justifiable reason why it was deleted hence i will be re-adding later in the week, i received a couple hundred views in a short amount of time showing it was in use 23:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down already. The videos in the pages not only cause loading issues, but it also displaces text and images. And like Warblade said, the video was not removed but instead shortened to a text link, hence it was not removed. I honestly don't see why you're overreacting. Be a bit more respectable. You're coming off as a jerk. 23:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) im coming off as a jerk, i see my video being taken away,( i see you have edited it.....8 times?? maybe) now the previous video is not shown, whats the point anyways their are no problems caused through text displacement, its just a change or a modification not a problem, its only people who dont have much better to do with their time that decide to use it on pointless tasks i.e invisible problems with text displacement. TBH ill leave my video out because im 90% ur this guy will delete it again because of i dont no magical fairies are making it un-readable? P.S had a few so may be being quite forward.. 23:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is, the text will fill half the page, and then the page will be even longer because you're stacking videos off to the side. I.E. the entirety of text can fit on your screen, but it's a three minute scroll to the bottom because of all the videos. The text was displaced, and it makes the article look unorderly next to the other articles, which is the other text displacement issue we're speaking of. On all the pages, the text reaches the end of the right side, but on hat page the text only filled up the left half like some column. And calm your temper, because I can be a jerk too. I mean, you DO realize you're arguing against a mod and a highly respected member, right? 23:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Not to be toooo rude but that last line of yours really did show your full of yourself, tbh come on... anyways, you as well are saying "you're stacking videos off to the side" is it just me who knows how to count, 2 Videos.... 2 come on people and "but it's a three minute scroll to the bottom because all the videos" 2, JUST TWO!!! and regarding dis-orderley, tell me who looks at a page and goes BAM... this page is ridiculous, i cant read sh** or OMG the text is not directly under the video its next to the video OMG, except for your tight upselves of course, come one you know im right just calm down and stop deleting people edits without good reason, p.s mentioning the text displacement aint worth the typing 00:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am speechless. I'M full of myself for demonstrating how I have the potential to be rude like you, who seems to think their video is the greatest thing to ever happen to this wiki. And combine those 2 videos with an Infobox and two images and we have quite a page. I'm done with this argument. If you continue to harass me and Warblade about the videos, I will wholeheartedly block you. Maybe it'd give you time to think about the ridiculousness of your argument. 00:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) without being rude... - you are incorrect, i do not know what makes you believe i think my videos is the greatest thing to happen to this wiki you may be confused..? how can you determine what is " quite a page " hmmm.. further more i was not harassing i was stating my argument and you argued shortly after resulting in this argument now.. 00:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Your attitude in the previous paragraphs showed how highly you felt of your videos. It's okay to be proud, but you seemed to hate us for removing it. And I simply stated the reasoning behind removing it, you were the one to begin harassing us for it. I appreciate that you seem to have cooled down, but please try to understand exactly why we removed it. 00:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::i hope that settles that. 00:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) l i have not cooled down but if being formal is what it takes then so be it, 1. You say my attitude in my previous comments seems to show that i think highly of my videos, does this not resemble my saying of your attitude to your power in this wiki?? yes... 2. in my previous comments i was merely trying to put forward there was no insignificant problem caused by my adding of 1 paragraph and 1 video, the paragraph was a paragraph show me the problem there i ask and as for the video, yes it displaced text but what problem is there in that, none , seriously the text exactly was moved from being to the left to being the the right of the my newly uploaded video. earlier you said that "but it's a three minute scroll to the bottom because of all the videos", implying that the scrolling of the page had become longer but in actual fact the text used the space next to my video rendering the page shorter and thus making it quicker to scroll down so does that mean that your comment is false in this matter, this page... yes 00:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I will not even COMMENT on that first bit about my show of power. Are you illiterate, or do you just not care enough to read the full context of what I was saying? The same applies for the second part; I was simply exaggerating the time it takes to scroll. 00:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warblade shall i close your talk page for a bit? 01:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :@ fenrakk not commenting ... i expected that much, @ DR.F if possible i recommend deleting this entire topic ::Leave it. -- WarBlade 01:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::that is entirely up to warblade. j-nox what do you think of the page as it is now? respond on my talk please. 01:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Continued... -- WarBlade 23:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) reverting http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mad_Moxxi%27s_Underdome_Riot&diff=76454&oldid=76429 #76429 edit seems to be true. Why did you revert it? D1g 21:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, because it's not true - It's pure speculation. Secondly, because the imagery and character is more consistent with the Queen of Hearts (and even that character as a basis for Moxxi is a stretch). Lastly, and as indicated by my edit comment, the trivia has been attached to the wrong article entirely. -- WarBlade 03:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Thank you for the explanation. D1g 12:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Subterranean Locations Is that category really needed? Because we can create categories Category:locations with blue sky, Category:locations with lootable objects, Category:locations with fast travel stations, Category:locations with zombies, etc D1g 00:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :#Lol :#Um, all of them? :#All of them? :#Zombie Island of Dr. Ned locations? :: 00:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's justified, although in hindsight under the way the designations are shaping up it might have been better to call it "Category:Subterranean Zones". Not long after I made that, I wanted to check something on Tetanus Warren and couldn't recall the name. I typed in Lost Cave instead, realised it was not the one I wanted, and made use of the category to link to the article I really wanted. -- WarBlade 00:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Not all of them. The Vault have no lootable objects, maybe more. Not all of them. A lot of locations have no fast travel Lost Cave, Sledge's Safe House and lot of DLC1 & DLC3 locations. It's example. What do you say about Category:locations with skags, Category:locations with crimson lance enemies? D1g 00:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :#If you're only filtering one location, it's a terrible category. :#Um, they are both Fast Travel locations... :: 00:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::#Yep, it's terrible like filter only 3 locations :::#Yep, bad memory. But at least 10 locations have no fast travel (only New U save points), as i mentioned DLC 1 & DLC 3 locations, and some of Borderlans locations (can't remember). D1g 00:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Partially carrying on from something that sprang up in Fyrestone talk, I've thrown an example article together in my sandbox. User:WarBlade/Sandbox -- WarBlade 01:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good job. Keep going, need to specify all of them. Like not only explanation that is Mission, but list of them too. D1g 01:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well the idea is to explain what the terminology means for the things that are already visible. Toward that goal I'd say putting the Template: Navigate locations in the bottom would cover most of the list, or otherwise the way things are categorised will cover those. The missing part is the locations. Places like Devil's Gate Hill and Thor Cave are so obscure that they are lucky if they get a mention in some article's Points of Interest. It's places like those that should be listed. -- WarBlade 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Devil's Gate Hill and Thor Cave - where is it? Yep, locations is serius problem for me. Additionaly now there is no so-called "Zones" in template. I will help you with updating Template:Navigate_locations. Aslo Template:Navigate_locations should be moved Template:Places on Pandora D1g 02:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::According to Template:Navigate_locations, Crimson Fastness is Area, but also have Zone category. So what is that? Also "Area" from Template:Navigate_locations = your Zone definition? If it's true let's call them Areas, like it was before... D1g 04:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Areas in that context are simply non-region zones. I'm not really a fan of seeing the distinctions between "Regions" and "Areas" on that template, personally. They're all just zones in one form or another. The only things separating them are the number of connections and the size. -- WarBlade 10:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler warnings Firstly, sorry about editing your user page, I didn't realize I was doing that. As for the spoiler warnings, like you said, someone doing research searches for a page. But if they click on a link that they don't know about and it spoils the game, it's kind of due to their being naive. For example, someone who sees the page "The Destroyer" and clicks it wondering what it is, you could say it's his fault. We'd need a global spoiler tag, because pretty much every page would need to be given a spoiler warning. 22:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Lost Cave http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lost_Cave&diff=prev&oldid=88340 You are big liar. You cant travel to The Dahl Headlands (that mean you cant travel to another 19 locations) and Headstone Mine after The Piss Wash Hurdle. There is only 6 (=26 - 19 - 1) locations avaible. So what are you talking about? What 90%? D1g 12:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :The statement you wrote made no sense. It looked like you were trying to say that Lost Cave was available after Piss Wash Hurdle. Either way the statement was pointless, so I removed it. -- WarBlade 13:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha! Is availability of Arid Hills and Sledge's Safe House after Piss Wash Hurdle is pointless for you? My note isn't removed here. D1g 13:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template:Infobox skill Hi WarBlade. Near the end of the template's code, you'll see Category: } skills, so even when a tree isn't listed for the infobox, the template still expects there to be one in order to add the article to a _____ skills category. Since Berserk and Scorpio Turret don't belong to a skill tree, the workaround to prevent Category: } skills from displaying is by simply inserting |tree = to the template on the article. JoePlay (talk) 23:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Claptrap Rescue Moving discussion back to User_talk:Fenrakk101#Claptrap_Rescue. Easier to keep things in one place. Um, sorry about that Hello there! My apologies for all the bad edits, still new at this wiki business. I'll be more careful in the future. Also, regarding the cliff-jumping in the Destroyer article, I assume that it no longer works as of General Knoxx; previously, you could stop the Destroyer from regenerating when you die by jumping off the edge of the Vault mountain. I guess they fixed that. Shame. Sorry again. --Mauvegroove 09:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Mistakes are revertible, incorrect entries are correctable. Welcome to the wiki and happy editing. :) -- WarBlade 12:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) re:builds the migration will put every build under U in their category. ie user:booger/my dream of lilith. any advice? 02:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) little help? would you mind helping me trim some of the d1g gallery pages and images? i did some but im quite busy with the others on hiatus. 05:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've done a few. I'll continue to sort them out if I see them, although I think the majority of them are taken care of at this point. -- WarBlade 12:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) re:banger needs own page and add to enemy template to match other dlc3 bandits. or consolidate dlc3 bandits (Prisoners i believe Marcus calls them) to page like Bandit (which is sadly lacking dlc material other than cheta paw). or disregard this message entirely. i dont know how it took this long for someone to realize we left out the melee bandit for dlc3, nice catch. 17:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I've only just got that DLC (thanks to a one-day special on Steam where -66% was irresistible) and I've long realised that all of the documenting of DLC content has had gaping holes. It's not just the Banger either. The new midgets need work and the Crimson Lance could do with some touch-ups too. -- WarBlade knock thy self out. 00:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) (those discounts 'll getcha ever' time) re:proposal:enemy - it is my belief that much like every weapon, every distinct enemy should have its own page. i would however, like to have the group pages as well, linked to their subsets and so on. as with the above, if you see a critter w/o a page, add it. and let me know of search fails and we will see if wording has to do with it. i confess i havent been able to find anything with our search unless it matched word for word verbatim. 22:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've been swinging more into that line of thinking every time I find something new as well. The grouping of enemies keeps causing inconsistency issues. Quite often the Badass versions are distinctly different also, and yet people mostly want to consolidate those on the pages of regular enemies. I'm undecided as to which way is best for Badasses though. -- WarBlade 03:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Prisoners are done to a decent stub level. Interestingly, I've been digging through the UPK files again and just on the naming conventions alone it's easy to see the distinction between bandits and prisoners, and something else has become even more apparent as well: There are no midgets intermingled with the bandits in DLC3. In fact the DLC3 bandits look like they are treated as a new faction from their identical mainstream counterparts. Factions, factions and more factions. :D Oh well. -- WarBlade 14:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) another migration thinking of moving all non unique/legendary/pearl items to Common rarity by way of infobox. see Mauler for example. reply my talk please. 03:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :re:thirsty - did taylor just hand over the roaster? 11:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I never found out. I blew his head off before the interrogation. -- WarBlade 13:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::so he didnt just give you a gun and strangely never attack you (your character)? like say a certain dlc3 character short of stature? 14:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) thank you. 05:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) re:Forum:Power_Leveling_Service! - prior to revert to legitness and my banning the twit(s). thank you. 07:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ps feel free to revert to the discussion (vice ad) if it comes up again its gone. are you familiar with rollbacking? :I wasn't aware that there was a rollback function for regular users, no. -- WarBlade 08:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) im looking for volunteers. look it over and let me know please. 08:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If I understand correctly, you're asking me if I would accept the added user access level of having the Rollback feature? Yeah, okay. That's fine. Maybe it'll speed up vandalism reversions when a page spammer comes calling. -- WarBlade 08:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) that is the idea yes. for vandalism only. good faith or misplaced edits should be handled the old fashioned way. ill get a hold of gourra and get back to you. 09:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::your rights should be upgraded soon. 11:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Scooter... Your edit on http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scooter&diff=127272&oldid=127236 .. Doesn't Scooter say somethin about living in Fyrestone when you first unlock the catch-a-ride? I didn't think that was speculation.. WhackyGordon 12:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The trouble is the previous edit before mine had his residency changed to T-Bone Junction, which is a fair guess, but not necessarily true. I made the change to simplify the statement on his location and hopefully that will reduce any further edits on the matter of where he supposedly lives, or has lived. -- WarBlade 12:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, the DLC really screws with the character permanence in the game. Silly NPCs existing in multiple places at once... One time my gf and I went to TK's place, and he was both sitting outside, and hanging upside down inside, at the same time. Something to do with being at different points in our quest lines.. But yeah, I see your point. Guess it's more like "He used to have a shop in Fyrestone, and now has shops in New Haven and T-Bone Junction. Also, he's subject to Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle." WhackyGordon 12:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) x-fire any interest in joining x-fire. its not just for gaming anymore! just a glorified chat client really, but useful for nags and i. (and you can turn it off!) 12:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I had an X-Fire account. Never really used it, so it slipped away. I use the Steam chat client for linking with gaming though. -- WarBlade 12:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks, i had to try. i have no steam and nags cant get it working for some reason. 18:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) trivia chaz and dave what is the correct mission then? If i hear nothing from you within 24 hours i will red and we can have edit wars until you give me a satisfactory answer :You will find that Nagamarky has already moved the trivia to Chaz. It needs sorting out however. If you click the edit link on the Chaz article and switch to "Source" view you will see it hidden in comment tags. Feel free to fix that trivia content before removing the tags. -- WarBlade 10:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::reply thanks will do I hadn't seen an article about chaz Revolver I think i might have the aries your looking for BUT it has a scope... :( otherwise i think it's the one lol, ill trade it cause i dont use it, im also a big fan of revolvers and would like to see what you have if your interested. My gtag is Drejnaught so hit me up if you wanna play or trade sometime.. Drejnaught 15:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught :I'm not looking for a revolver. I tidy articles, sometimes forum pages. You've clicked on a link to me thinking I was someone else. -- WarBlade 19:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for the message do you know anything about why save files in borderlands change size when they get tranfered? :That's an interesting observation. No, I have no idea, although I can speculate. It may be worth starting a forum topic on the subject. Anyway, I'll tag your post with the template. You can sign future posts with four tildes, (~~~~). ;) -- WarBlade 23:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) outrider i like troll of reason's editing and i must admit his point of view takes precedence over his being of service. please move his MG strat to talk page. protect the page (article not talk) and clean it up with the most objectivity. troll of reason will calm down (eventually). 21:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Eventually, my distended left testicle in a jar... I explained my 'opinion' on strategy (something inherently subjective anyway) directly and concisely. I explained my methodology for reaching the conclusions that I did (removing the subjectivity). No counter-argument was sub sequentially given and since the page hadn't been edited for months I was certain that I had won the right to give my advice and keep it up. Only to later find that the fruits of my efforts to be as objective as possible deleted from the page with only the word 'cleanup' there. Forgive me, but how is that not a slap in the face? As per my usual disregard for fear of reprisal (gotta keep consistent), I'm re-re-re-reverting and then seeking the aegis of Dr.F to cover my shapley, muscular ass. TrollofReason 19:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :its the clever ones i miss so terribly when they are away. {sniffle} bounty board The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow. thoughts? 02:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It could use a picture for fun. The Bounty Board pic on Bounty Board would be appropriate. Point #4 could be a sticky issue. While the request is aimed at putting constraints on the reference bloat, there are also trivia notes where the source is the game itself. Also, references to common sayings or other sources with no quantifiable origins won't work well either. -- WarBlade 07:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::i am of the opinion that anyone who cannot find a reference for say "playa" should not have to get his mother's permission to use the computer at the library in the first place. unquantifiable references would not be missed, or do you have a weighty example? links to other pages are always a plus (interconnectedness is big @ wikia). 07:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::"I spy with my little eye", springs to mind. The DLC4 Claptrap image looks based on Fidel Castro. 4N631 is Angel in wikipedia:leetspeak (although I see this is current outside of "Trivia" it would be a legitimate trivia note, likewise tricky to provide a citation for. I'm sure I can find dozens of notes that would be tricky to get citations for if I start looking. -- WarBlade 10:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Template: Brick How can I make a template for Brick and then put it in a category like all the other templates. If you could help it would really be appreciated. Griffin98 21:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Throw it on your userpage or your talkpage, or even make a subpage and add the builds to the page, linking them from your main user (like I just did). 22:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) wee wee doh! 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The meaning of Life, the Universe and the Guild Wars... Indeed It is. Past tense = I got banned once (February 2010 to be exact) for trying to learn C++ the wrong way (botting...), feel free to flame me about it, as you know what happens when you play "unlegit" in GW... Anyway, I bought new acc few days ago, so will start playing "legit"! Btw, speaking of past & present tense; you still play GW?.. wanna help me/do some stuff together? :) Yours Sincirely 08:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only legit play. I'm in a position that would require me to turn you over to the 'code police' if C++ gets involved again. ;) But yeah, add "Panther Warblade" and say who you are (from the Borderlands wiki). I'll probably be in PvP, so a reply could take 10 minutes depending on where I'm at in a match. -- WarBlade 09:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) move yes, _i_ would rather strike that section of the guide than spawn an army of redirects. or policy could effect all new articles. being that the loot level of this game implies plural implicitly. not to mention the number of enemies, bosses should be singular of course. 11:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ambivilent about updates to bring plural articles into line with singular naming convention policy personally. The army of redirects are already in place (put there by contributors to get to plural named articles). The articles I'm thinking of number less than about 10 I'd say, and each one has something like 1 or 3 three redirects pointing to it. I could switch the few obvious troublemakers without much hassle, and I picked on Shields to make an example of because it looked like it had more links coming through the Shield redirect in the first place. :D :As you say, a few other articles might have a legitimate reason to be plural. -- WarBlade 11:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i emphasize i because this only _my_ point of view. if you would like to take the project upon yourself by all means do so. just please try not to be D1g about it (dont break the wiki to make it over in your own vision, that was a less than fun time and there are still unresolved issues - mission area categories generated by D1g's infobox mission). 11:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So you wouldn't like me to write for you, a catchy repetitive jingle that jams itself into the brain, and can only be removed by the blasting power of nordic black metal? I was thinking of naming it "Category from Template!" Oh well, maybe another time then. -- WarBlade 11:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::no, no. that would be great! as long as its .ogg so i can throw it up on my userpage. however i must require you attach .ogg of metal tune as well. 12:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) A Modest Request Hello WarBlade! I'm somewhat new to this Wiki, and working with/editing wikia period. I have an idea for a weapon I'd like to submit to the Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas, however I do not think I've the nerve to try editing such a frequented, and obviously high-profile page on my own. If you have the time and the willingness to help me out with this, I'd very much appreciate it good sir. AirborneAHole 22:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) edit- I apologize if I put this in an inappropriate spot, but as I said, Wiki-newbie. Thank you once again for your time. : Adding a request like this to my talk page is perfectly fine, however if you check the notice at the bottom of that page you'll find that Fryguy42 is laying some level of claim on the thread. You might want to check on him for assistance. ;) -- WarBlade 23:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC)